Episode 135 (2011)
This Day × And × This Moment (コノヒ×ト×コノシュンカン, Konohi × To × Konoshunkan) is the 135th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on June 25th, 2014. Overview By telling the whereabouts, Palm is allowed to watch over Meruem and Komugi with her eye. They play Gungi together, well-knowing that the King is poisoned and that Komugi might be affected by it too. However, the two continue playing Gungi until their final moments. Synopsis The particles of Meruem's En spreads throughout the underground area of Bizeff. The King enters one of the houses and stops in front of a wardrobe, where Palm hides. The King acknowledges her presence and asks her to take him to Komugi. Utterly surprised and doubtful, Palm remains silent. Meruem continues to explain that the battle is over and his only wish is to spend his remaining time with the human. Palm emerges from her hiding place and tells him that it is impossible for the King to admit defeat and care for a human. He insists on Komugi's location, well-knowing that he has only a short amount of time left. Instead, Palm urges the King to torture her, but he refuses. Meruem begins to kneel in front of her but Palm cries for him to stop. Finally, she tells him Komugi's location on the condition that she is allowed to watch their final moments together. The King agrees as Palm mentally apologizes to Killua. Outside the palace, Shaiapouf lies lifeless beside the column of the hypnotized humans, his black cape ripped off by a strong gust of wind. King Meruem finds Komugi sleeping in a crate, and smiles as he wakes her up. In the morning, many Hunter Association aircraft arrive at the Royal Palace of East Gorteau. A news team reports that the body of Ming Jol-ik has been found under the rubble but his secretary Bizeff is still missing. In a hospital, Morel talks to Beans about Palm staying behind. In his office, Beans takes out a DVD and watches it, silently thanking Netero for a job well done. The same video is released to the public, which contains his message of resignation as Chairman of the Hunter Association and gives instructions for choosing his successor. In an unnamed country, the real Ming Jol-ik spends the rest of his days living on a farm. Palm approaches Ikalgo and announces that it is over. In her memories, an awake Komugi sets up a Gungi board while narrating what happened to her during the invasion. She tells King Meruem that someone kidnapped her and he must have saved her, but Meruem replies that one of his subordinates did that. He tells her that he is unworthy of their loyalty and Komugi promises to thank them once they cross paths. Meruem says he'll relay her gratitude since he'll be seeing them soon. As they begin their game, Meruem reminds Komugi she once asked him his name. He then introduces himself as Meruem. Komugi does the same, kneeling on the floor. He insists that Komugi should not use an honorific after his name, but she refuses as well. He makes her promise that if he beats her at Gungi, she will stop addressing him with an honorific. When Komugi asks if she will die, Meruem assures her that he is not the same person as before. During the game, he almost finds a way to defeat her. Komugi begins to cry and asks how so many wonderful things can happen to someone like her. The King informs her about the contagious poison he received from his previous battle, and that she may be poisoned as well if she stays too long with him. Komugi ignores him and continues to play Gungi with him. She believes she was born for this moment, and so is Meruem. The light from Meruem's En slowly dwindles. He asks if she is still there, and she answers. After another move, he recognizes that he is in checkmate. He calls her name again, and she answers again. Komugi encourages him to another match, saying the loser goes first at which he replies that he never once defeated her but Komugi says they're just getting started. Meruem admits that he is tired and needs to take a short rest. He asks her to hold his hand. He promises he will wake up shortly but asks her if she will stay by his side until he then. She says she never left his side and will always be here. He thanks her and asks her if she will call him by his name one last time. Komugi bids him goodnight, as she acknowledges that she will be joining him soon. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc